Down To A Science
by lizteroid
Summary: A Melrose Place/Desperate Housewives crossover, sequel to Mistaken Identity Hijinks.


_"No Danielle please don't take him! Benjamin's all I have! Just don't take him!" her voice rushed around her mind. Hearing herself speak out these words in such desperation, it was all she ever wanted, to have a child with her. She'd grown to love him so much, and now his mother was just about to rip him from her delicate arms and take him home to her new husband._

The redhead lay there with the tubes coming from her body, keeping her heart beating and her lungs inflated as she lay there unconscious to the world but her mind active, recalling the thoughts, the images and the emotions she'd felt. Her mind whirring with the remembrance of such times.

The husband had been sent to prison, he was a felon and then wife, she'd been so ashamed of him and yet given him incentive to go and when he returned they could start anew. The wife had lied to her husband, ashamed of him, ashamed to call him her lover. They'd made a vow of sacred trust and she'd broken his trust by lying to him, she saw it as the right thing to do, for everyone.

_"Orson you have to go, or I'm going to call the police right now and get you arrested__!" the redhead had told her husband, clutching the phone to her chest, Benjamin sitting in his high chair, watching the scene develop before him, even though he was too young to understand what his parents were arguing about, he knew it wasn't nice that they were shouting at each other and so he began to cry._

_"I am not handing myself over to the state, you do know I'd be sent away?! I can't go inside Bree, please don't make me do it! We both know I wouldn't last in the state penitentiary!" Orson tried to defend himself from his wife's advances._

_"Orson, I've warned you!" she hissed as she lifted the phone to her ear to call the police on behalf of her obviously turdish husband, "There…!" she said with great relish, "All done! They're coming for you, and don't dare think about leaving this house because they will call you and track you!" she glared._

_Orson looked to the crying son they'd brought up together, he sighed and frowned, watching as the tears streaked down the infants cheeks, he wanted nothing more than to watch Benjamin grow, help him and teach him things but as Bree had pointed out, he wasn't a blood relative to Benjamin._

Somehow that dream petered out and things went fuzzy for the redhead as she lay still in the bed, her friends surrounding her. They were all wanting her to fight, they knew she was a fighter, they'd been around her for too long to let her go. It had been a pity she had been such a bitch to them lately, else they would haven't have forgiven her if they hadn't known her for those years.

"What are we actually going to do?" one of the friends whispered to the others in the room.

The redhead stirred, focusing on something she remembered from way back, her face contorted as the images flashed before her pupils, making her twitch as she watched them moving and seeing the people in them.

_"You can't take my baby!" the brunette screeched at the redhead._

_"You wanna bet, you just watch me!" the redhead smirked as she held the brunette's crying infant in her arms, "Hey baby, it's momma, don't cry I'm here now, it's all better"_

_"She's not his mother! It's my baby! It's my baby, don't take my baby!" the brunette screeched at the police officer as he began to take the crying bundle from her arms._

_"Officer those cuffs are not necessary, just see that she stays away from my home and baby, see she gets home safely, thank you" the redhead smiled falsely, keeping up appearances for the officers as she inwardly smirked holding the other woman's baby, about to nurse him._

Her body may have been close to death but her mind was definitely far from it, it was that moment when she saw the daughter behind her lids that she woke up and looked up at the ceiling, clinging to the hand that held her own. The redhead twitched again and then looked to the hand that held onto her and she bit her lip, her expression read blank as she stared into the eyes she knew so well.

"It was all her fault, it wasn't me…" the redhead said suddenly, catching everyone oof guard with her general outburst and what she said aloud.

"Who's fault honey?"

"Her's…" she looked around the room to see the lady in question, "Where is she…?"

"She uhm…" Sydney sighed gently, stepping to the fellow redhead, "She passed away, with the force of the explosion"

"It was her fault, with Benjamin, she tried to get me to kidnap him from Danielle.." Bree said, looking to her husband, obviously flustered and anxious.

"Slow down darling, what happened?"

"Kimberly, she was the one who made me take Benjamin, she did it to someone else…"

"Jo Reynolds…" Sydney and Michael said in unison.

Bree nodded and looked to Orson before she glared to him and then looked to Michael, "Kimberly…?" he asked her. He knew that face, it was the one Kim always used with him.

"You idiot, it all went wrong because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Bree, speaking as Kimberly hissed to Michael Mancini.

"What the Hell!" Lynette looked to Bree.

The redhead sighed and shook off her head gently before looking up at Orson, "Make it stop please?" she begged him, Orson took her hand and nodded softly before he cupped her cheek delicately.

"I promise we'll get you some help darling" Orson nodded.

"Well, I gotta say…" Michael chipped in and looked around the Wisteria Lane folk before turning to Sydney, "Kimberly always had everything down, kidnappings, explosions, disruptions, everything in general was down to a science…"


End file.
